Por debajo de la Mesa (editado)
by karma3985
Summary: Bien dice el "Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos" pero este refrán podrá reestructurarse a: "Caras vemos... lo que sucede debajo de una mesa NO sabemos"


**Por debajo de la Mesa**

Era Sábado por la noche estaba por terminar mi jornada laboral y algunas nubes grises comenzaban asomarse en el horizonte. Al llegar a mi apartamento, tomo una ducha refrescante y rápida puesto que había quedado en salir de "Ladies Night" con algunas amigas, salgo del baño rumbo al closet para escoger las prendas que me pondré, reviso todo el armario y elijo aquel vestido negro a medio muslo, strapple y ajustado como si fuera otra piel; luego recuerdo que sólo llevo puesta una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo así que jalo la gaveta de mi cómoda y miro aquel sexy conjunto de brasier y bragas diminutas de encaje negro que me había regalado la pervertida de Ino, deslicé el sedoso encaje por mis piernas hasta tapar mi intimidad, presiono el gancho del bra para cerrarlo y acomodo mis niñas para que se centren bien en él y evitar algún hecho bochornoso; por un momento contemplo mi imagen en el espejo de cuerpo entero, observo de arriba hacia abajo mi reflejo y lo que veo me hace sentir bien de mi misma- no es que sea egocéntrica pero para mis treinta años cumplidos hace casi tres meses atrás no estoy nada mal- sin embargo, hace dos meses que nadie lo aprecia; me coloco unas medias con ligeros, deslizo el vestido por mi cuerpo, me calzo unas botas negras que llegan un poco más arriba de mis rodillas, me unto el delicioso perfume con olor a cítricos obsequio de Gaara- quién diría que el seriecito de mi hermanito tendría tan buen gusto para los aromas- peino mi rubio cabello ahora largo a media espalda y lo recojo en una coleta alta, me maquillo dando un toque natural, me pongo unas argollas y mi reloj, recojo mi monedero, las llaves de mi auto y los meto a mi bolso por último me pongo un abrigo de lana igual de largo que el vestido y una gafas de vista (pero sin aumento) para acentuar mi look hipster, cierro con seguro el apartamento, subo al coche rumbo al bar "El Sharingan" propiedad de los hermanos Uchiha donde me encontraría con las chicas.

Una vez ahí, saludo a cada una de mis amigas, me siento y pido un whisky a las rocas, saco un cigarrillo, lo enciendo doy una bocanada mientras escucho el cotilleo de ellas. Las horas pasaban entre risas, tragos y recuerdos, fue entonces que entraron un grupo de chicos directo a la barra (bastante atractivos por cierto), saludaron al bartender y ordenaron sus respectivas bebidas, cerca de cinco minutos más tarde Sasuke Uchiha –uno de los propietarios del local- apareció ante ellos serio como siempre sólo atino a mover la cabeza a manera de saludo, venía tomado de la mano de Sakura –su esposa- y no fue hasta que ella luego de girar su cabeza 180º grados mirando hacia alrededor que dio con la mesa esquinera donde estábamos sentadas, se acercó al oído de su esposo quién asintió, lo jaló del brazo y se dirigió a nuestra mesa trayendo con ella a su marido y amigos, la mesa se hizo pequeña por lo que dos mesas más fueron necesarias para que todos pudiéramos sentarnos.

Uno de ellos se sentó a mi lado lo conozco bastante bien y desde hace más de 10 años, es alto, de contextura no muy delgada, siempre ata su cabello negro con una coleta similar a una piña, ojos cafés, mirada cansina, usa unos sexys aros en sus orejas, fuma como puta en cabanga, todo le parece problemático y actualmente se deja una barba de chivo que lo hace ser la versión joven de su padre; me saluda de beso en la mejilla y le sonrío. El tiempo sigue su curso mientras conversábamos amenamente y riéndonos ruidosamente provocando un barullo de los mil demonios dentro del local, de repente siento que el chico de al lado coloca una de sus manos en uno de mis muslos apretándolo lo que hace que me sonroje y dé un respingo por la impresión, miradas iban y venían entre los dos así como tocamientos indiscretos por debajo de la mesa, las cosas se estaban poniendo calientes, la atracción sexual entre los dos era innegable y la química simplemente desbordante. Cada vez esa escurridiza mano subía más y más hasta el borde de mi intimidad, una vez allí uno de sus dedos comenzó a masajear mi centro por encima de mis pantis haciendo que una corriente eléctrica navegue por todo mi cuerpo, mis pezones se pongan erectos y mi sexo se humedezca.

Disimuladamente meto mi mano por debajo de la mesa para quitar la de él, prosigo a levantarme pero siento mis piernas como gelatina y le pido permiso para pasar y dirigirme al tocador, entré y cerré el pestillo de uno de los sanitarios, baje mis bragas sonrojándome al sentir cual húmedas estaban, me senté en el toilette ya que tremendo masaje en mi vagina me provocó ganas de orinar – maldito bastardo..ah pero ya verá!- decidí quitarme la braga, hacerla una bolita y llevarla hecha un puño en mi mano, salí y me mire al espejo un momento antes de volver a la mesa; estando de nuevo en mi silla continué como si nada hubiera sucedido pero al verlo distraído conversando con Naruto, llevé la mano que contenía mi braguita debajo de la mesa y la deslicé dentro de una de las bolsas del pantalón del chico y dejé la ropa interior allí, lo observe de reojo cuando dio un respingo en el momento que llevé mi traviesa mano ahí para luego llevarla un poco más al sur y acariciarle su entrepierna por un instante- y ahora quién es el sonrojado!- pensé- y una sonrisa ladina apareció en mi rostro, saqué mi mano de aquel escondite y las puse sobre la mesa para proseguir a conversar con mis amigas.

Nuevamente, mire hacia el chico de reojo y observé que llevaba su mano izquierda hacia su boca para darle un sorbo a su bebida mientras introducía la derecha debajo de la mesa y podría jurar que era para sentir que era lo que yo le había metido un su bolsa y al sentirla se atragantó –Excelente!. Naruto le preguntó si se encontraba bien dándole unas palmadas en su ancha espalda, a lo que solo atino a mover su cabeza a manera de afirmación mientras tosía para luego mirarme con cara de anonadado y rojo como tomate.

Pero yo sabía perfectamente que con se acto había despertado al demonio que dormía en su interior. Unos minutos más tarde veo que se levanta rumbo al servicio de hombres y siento vibrar mi celular, lo levanto, y veo que es un mensaje de él diciéndome que vaya allá, poniendo cualquier excusa para volver a levantarme de mi lugar, sabía que era lo que iba suceder dentro de ese pequeño cubículo, sexo duro y perverso… si señor! No dude en ir hasta allá ya que mis ganas de ser follada sobrepasaba mi discreción, no más asomarme allí y sentí como el chico me empujaba hacia adentro para luego cerrar con pestillo, lo abracé del cuello mientras él lo hacía de mi cintura, comenzamos a besarnos con desespero con añoranza, el intercambio salival iba en aumento y cada vez más excitante, nuestras manos se deslizaban en el cuerpo del otro a manera de expresarnos nuestro deseo, bajé su pantalón y el me aupó contra la pared, levantando mi vestido hasta mi ombligo, por un instante nuestras miradas se conectaron y bien dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma no necesitamos decirnos nada solamente retuvo su mirada con la mía y me penetró dentro y hasta el fondo, su vaivén de caderas me enloquecían, enrosque mis piernas- esa que tanto le gustaban- a su cintura y comencé a jadear su nombre y a gemir hasta que sentí tocar el cielo con las manos, me corrí como hace dos meses atrás no lo hacía, dio tres estocadas más para correrse en mi interior, me retuvo entre su cuerpo y la pared mientras recuperaba la respiración y raciocinio; nos volvimos a dar un beso ahora más calmado, susurramos unas cuantas palabras para no ser escuchados des el exterior y no ser pillados como adolescentes en una aventura sexual, acomodamos nuestras ropas, nos echamos agua en la cara para calmar la lívido y el sonrojo, pero no me sirvió de mucho ya que el muy infeliz antes de salir del tocador susurró en mi oído lo mucho que le gustaba que yo quedara oliendo a sexo… oliendo a él.

Esperé unos minutos para no ser vista saliendo del baño de hombres, al llegar a las mesas las chicas me miraban con cara de depravadas y guiñándome un ojo… bueno… no todas una en especial la más callada y tímida estaba más roja que yo- como si la que viniera de follar fuera ella- pregunté discretamente por mi compañero de aventura, a lo que Choji me dijo que dejó dicho que me esperaba en el parqueo para llevarme a casa- pero yo traigo mi auto- no te preocupes dame las llaves y mañana lo dejaré en la empresa donde trabajas, dijo aquel gordito bonachón! – sin dudar le di las llaves, proseguí a despedirme rápidamente de mis amigos, para salir camino al parqueo, una vez ahí comencé a escanear hacia ambos lados del parqueo hasta dar con el PORCHE CAYENNE negro que conocía muy bien, una vez localizado, caminé hacia el auto y divisé que el chico se encontraba recostado de la tapa fumando, al verme puso aquella sonrisa perezosa y ladina que me encantaba, me jaló hacia él para darme un beso de esos que te cortan la respiración y luego me dijo lo mucho que me extrañaba.

Tomó mi mano para besar mis nudillos y entrelazarla con la suya para ayudarme a subir a su coche, dentro del auto encerró mi rostro en sus manos acariciando mis mejillas con sus pulgares y contemplándome como si fuera una obra de arte, volviéndome a besar de forma apasionada, recuperando el tiempo perdido, otra vez deslizó su mano por mis muslos y la otra buscaba la palanca para bajar el asiento, la empujó para que el asiento se reclinara en ángulo de 45º grados para así quedar subido sobre mí. Retomamos el toqueteo y los besos húmedos, por cada beso dado apretaba su cadera en mi centro como si estuviera penetrándome para enloquecerme y sentir su estado febril, intenté tocar su erección pero movió su cabeza a manera de negación; separó sus labios de los míos para decirme que abriera más la boca no le entendía el por qué quería que hiciera eso hasta que vi sus dedos corazón e índice abriéndose paso en mi boca para que los lamiera, luego los sacó y los llevó a mi vagina para introducirlos en ella, moviéndolos sin pudor alguno, haciéndome el amor con ellos, me encontraba totalmente mojada cada vez que sacaba y metía esos maravillosos dedos, podía escuchar como cuando un pequeño charquito es pisado, su boca me besaba para acallar mis gemidos de placer y de pronto vi una luz aunque estaba consiente que tenía mis ojos apretados y mi espalda se curvó hacia delante, él se bajó de mí y llevó sus dedos a su boca lamiéndolos como si tuvieran el más delicioso de los majares- sabes tan bien!- murmuró- para después encender el auto, salir a la autopista y llevarme a casa.

Parqueó el auto en el garaje y nos arrastramos al departamento entre besos y caricias, ya dentro empujó la puerta con su pie para cerrarla mientras íbamos besándonos y desprendiéndonos de nuestras vestimentas dejando un sendero de ropa por todo el pasadizo hasta llegar a la alcoba. Cuando dimos con el borde de la cama yo me encontraba únicamente con mi sostén y ligeros, mi intimidad al descubierto, perfectamente depilada y una vez más humedecida hasta resbalar mis flujos por mis muslos; en tanto él estaba completamente desnudo con su inhiesto miembro apuntando hacia mí, continuamos besándonos, besé su cuello y bajé lentamente dejando un reguero de besos mariposa por su torso, ombligo y estómago hasta llegar al lugar de mis tormentos, ya arrodillada ante su pene le di una pequeña lamida a su glande, pase a los besitos por toda su erección hasta que decidí introducirme aquel gran trozo de carne a mi boca casi por completo, lleve mi mano izquierda a su terso y apretado pequeño trasero y la derecha se encontraba entretenida sosteniendo con unos de sus dedos la base del pene y con otros estimulaba sus testículos.

Traté de no despegar mi mirada de la suya donde observe cada una de sus reacciones, lo vi llevar a cada lado de su cabeza en señal de desespero, se soltó su coleta y los mechones de su negro cabello cayeron hasta sus hombros, por momentos cerraba sus ojos, gemía, movía sus caderas follándome la boca y en más de una ocasión invocaba a Kami Sama por redención o que yo le permitiera entrar en mi de una vez por todas. Me ayudó a levantarme, volvió a besarme con ansias e hizo lo mismo que momentos antes hice con él, deslizó su boca a mi cuello focalizando su atención un punto estratégico donde sabía perfectamente que perdía mis estribos, masajeo vehemente mis senos, apretándolos, hizo un camino de saliva con su lengua hasta mis colinas chupándolas, lamiéndolas y mordiéndolas de forma intercalada hasta dejar mis pezones sensibles incluso al aire y como dos capullos rosados; escuchaba un pequeño ¡Pop! Cada vez que se introducía uno a su boca jalando de mis pezones vorazmente.

Tocó mi centro para verificar que tan húmeda me encontraba, la prueba dactilar supongo que la aprobó puesto que sus dedos quedaron untados de una sustancia babosa y transparente proveniente de mi interior y que lamió con devoción, llevó sus manos a mi trasero lo masajeo y amasó por un rato- amo tu culito de abejita!- dijo a mi oído- y tal y como la había hecho en el bar me aupó contra la pared, me besó con desespero, jaló mi cabeza hacia atrás para llevar su boca a mi garganta y me penetró una y otra y otra vez.

No cierres tus ojos y mira hacia el frente!

Hice caso a su orden y lo que observé me dejó perpleja.

Míranos haciendo el amor!… no te avergüences…si supieras lo delicioso que es estar dentro de ti!... contempla la forma en que te hago el amor… a ti… solamente a ti!

Frente a mí, en la otra pared estaba situado el espejo de cuerpo entero y reflejaba nuestros cuerpos… bueno todo el cuerpo desnudo del hombre que me cogía y mi pequeña cabeza que se asomaba por uno de sus hombros.- desde ese ángulo pude ver la desnudez de ese alto hombre que me follaba, el ver el movimiento de sus caderas de adentro hacia afuera, rotándola, por momentos despacio y por otros rápido, no hacían otra cosa que excitarme hasta niveles innombrables.

Pasado un tiempo cambiamos de posición, me llevó a la alfombra cerca del espejo, me colocó de cuatro patas dejando mi rostro frente al espejo, se posicionó detrás de mí, introdujo dos dedos lamidos por él anteriormente en mi interior, gemí de deseo, los sacó, me dio unas cuantas nalgadas, llevaba su miembro hasta mi entrada, restregaba su glande por ella, hacia amago de penetrarme, la volvía a sacar y llevaba su pene a darme unos golpecitos en mis glúteos.

Quieres que te coja?. Me quieres dentro de ti?, Quieres que seamos dos en uno?- me preguntaba como si no supiera la respuesta- por eso me negué a contestar, no podía echar mi orgullo a la basura nada más por un buen polvo y aumentarle el ego al mocoso.

Vamos Temi contéstame?

De mi boca solo salían gemidos.

No seas problemática mujer… dime que me deseas… que me necesitas…

Ah ah ah!

Temiiiii…

Sí vago sí… te necesito dentro de mí… te necesito en mi vid…

No pude terminar la frase porque él comenzó a embestirme.

No cierres los ojos, mira hacia el espejo, mira como entro en ti, como te satisfago… quiero verte llegar, ver esos hermosos ojos verdes en éxtasis mientras te corres…mientras te hago mía…

Me penetró tan duro y conciso y tenía razón el verlo detrás de mí penetrándome, me encendió como la gasolina a la hoguera; el orgasmo no tardó en llegar mojando mi entrepierna y sus testículos; esperó a que me relajara un poco para volver a penetrarme, el cansancio, el anterior orgasmo y la posición hicieron que mis rodillas cedieran, caí en la alfombra pero eso a él no le importó no paró hasta que sentí su miembro hinchado descargar su ira en mí, llenando mi interior de su semen; cayó rendido sobre mi besando uno de mis hombros, secando el sudor de mi espalda con su otra mano.

Abrí mis ojos al sentir unas caricias húmedas en mi entrepierna, no me di cuenta en que momento me llevó a la cama ni cuánto tiempo había transcurrido.

Vaya has despertado bella durmiente…

Te desperté, querrás decir…

A poco no te gusta esta técnica para despertar, si es así volveré a dormir y…

Ni se te ocurra sacar la cabeza de allí, vago…

Tus deseos son ordenes Suna hime…

Demonios te he dicho que no me digas así… ahhhh!

Retomó el trabajo oral en mi vagina y por todos los Bijuus juntos lo hacía demasiado bien. Lamía acompasadamente mi pequeña protuberancia que para ese entonces estaba completamente sensibilizada, introdujo dos dedos magistrales en mi cavidad, separó mis labios vaginales y succionó mi entrepierna como si fuera su última cena; mi orgasmo no se hizo esperar, traté con mis dedos de empujar su frente en señal de que estaba a punto de correrme y él debía evacuar el lugar.

Vago… me corro apártate…

Succionó con más ganas- eso es mi amor córrete, vente en mí…déjame probarte hace tiempo que no bebo de tu esencia de mujer…

Kami sama sabe que lo intenté pero un desgarrador y estimulante orgasmo se adueñó de mi ser y sentí la lengua de aquel hombre limpiándome.

Eres tan deliciosa, sabes tan bien.

Subió a mi rostro- diciéndome que probara en su boca- nos besamos a plenitud, deslizó sus brazos de arriba a abajo por mis piernas; luego las tomó hasta colocarlas en sus hombros, tomó su miembro con una mano y lo deslizó dentro de mi vagina, me penetró una y otra vez; haciéndome el amor nuevamente como recuperando el tiempo perdido; sabía que él amaba esa posición, decía que las estocadas eran más adentradas y se sentían así. Lo dejé que se entretuviera en esa posición un rato, pero en un ágil movimiento baje mis piernas de sus hombros y lo volví hasta que su espalda yaciera sobre el colchón, me puse encima de él, primero deslice mi humedad intimidad por la totalidad de su pene, lo vi tirar su cabeza hacia atrás, suave y lentamente metí solamente la puntita pero por tratar de torturarlo lo estaba haciendo conmigo misma; no lo soporté más e introduje su pene en mí ocasionándome un dolor satisfactorio, lo cabalgue hasta que mis paredes vaginales comenzaron a contraerse señal inequívoca que un orgasmo catastrófico se avecinaba; en un descuido de mi parte, aprovecho para ponerme en posición del misionero debajo de él, supongo que también estaba a punto de ebullición, sus estocadas fueron en aumento, mire como de su cuello colgaba una cadenita de la cual pendía una sortija que me recordaba que él era un hombre casado, logré alcanzarla en su vaivén para atraer su boca hacia la mía; tire mi cabeza para atrás, apreté mis ojos y gemí como posesa, tres estocadas más y él se corrió dentro de mí.

Tras estabilizarnos de la noche tan sexualmente ajetreada que tuvimos y descender de las nubes del climax, salió de mi interior, ya su pene estaba en reposo, me besó delicadamente y deslizó hasta mi abdomen.

Te he extrañado mucho, mujer.

Porque no avisaste que llegabas del viaje a Kumo antes?

Quería encontrarte con el otro pero fuiste más astuta.

Te lo perdiste fue ayer que nos encontramos, por qué? Querías hacer un trio?

No digas eso ni en broma, eres mía y de nadie más…

No soy pertenencia de nadie Nara

Tsk

Cambiando el tema…

Comenzaste la broma y luego te fregaste

Para mujer!

Que quieres?

Estás planificando?

Uh? Y eso?, porque lo preguntas?

Dime si o no?

Bueno, Sí, por?

Quiero que dejes de tomar la píldora, quiero que lleves al próximo Nara en tu interior.

Lo dices en serio?

Sí, bueno si tú lo quieres, creo que es hora de formar una familia, no te parece?

Un hijo, wow… no me esperaba esa decisión tan repentina.

Sabes perfectamente que desde niño he querido tener hijos (primero la niña luego el varón)

Si me lo habías mencionado pero como siempre te quejas de que todo es problemático, incluyéndome.

Mendokusei…

Ahí lo tienes.

Mujer no me cambies el tema, que respondes aceptas ser o no la futura madre de mis hijos?- es tu decisión de nadie más que tuya, no quiero presionarte, lo que elijas lo respetaré.

Desde hace tiempo he venido dándole vueltas a este asunto en mi cabeza, ya sabes el de los hijos, el cómo plantearte tener el nuestro y ahora vienes y me sueltas semejante perla- permíteme salir del asombro.

Oe mujer! Que no estoy para tus sarcasmos, es un sí o no?

Es un por supuesto, vago.

(Shikamaru sonrió embobado ante la respuesta)

Mañana llamaré a la Dra. Senjú para que me haga chequeos y verificar si mi ovulación es buena.

\- Voy a plantar mi semilla en ti, ya lo verás!- dijo.

No si ya decía yo que para lo que te gusta no eres para nada vago.

Puedes dar fe de ello, Señora Nara.

Me acurruque en su pecho mientras él hacía piojito en mi cabeza, cerré mis ojos totalmente agotada y me dormí.

Al despertar vi que era de día y aquel hombre tres años menor que yo no se encontraba a mi lado cosa que me llamó la atención ya que siempre era yo la primera en levantarse y a él debía hacerlo sacado de la cama a patadas.

Oe y después te quejas que yo soy el vago.

Observé que traía hacia mí una bandeja con el desayuno.

Es que me toco estar despierta hasta altas horas porque el problemático de mi marido andaba en modo lujurioso luego de un viaje de dos meses a Kumo.

Qué barbaridad! Que marido el suyo más desconsiderado.

A Temari le encantaba verlo de ese modo, desordenado... dejando su lado pasota y sobre todo mostrando aquellos tatuajes que le encantaban.

***Sí señoras y señores el hombre que quería ser tan libre como una nube, tenía algunas partes de su cuerpo marcadas con tatuajes que tenían un gran significado para él; los cuales eran cubiertos por camisas engominadas, entalladas en las muñecas con unos gemelos con el emblema de su clan. Tenía en su espalda tatuado un gran venado cuyas astas eran de hombro a hombro, en su antebrazo izquierdo el símbolo de Konoha y el más reciente se encontraba localizado justamente en su pecho izquierdo era el símbolo del Clan Nara unido al símbolo de la familia Sabaku no. ***

Ja! Como si realmente te sintieras mal por ello vago.- eso que me traigas el desayuno a la cama?

Debo reconocer que ayer estaba muy impaciente por volver hacerte mía pero tú tienes la culpa me has vuelto esclavo de tu piel y estando dos meses lejos de ti puedes imaginarte el nivel de presa sexual que andaba.

Nara no seas puerco que estoy comiendo.

Mendokusei- tomando un respiro y sonrojándose…

Mujer…

Mmmm

Te contaré algo un tanto bochornoso que me sucedió hace unos quince minutos.

Dime.

Me desperté y te miré así dormida tan tranquila como un ángel, supuse que ibas a levantarte con mucho apetito y dolorida debido a la actividad física a la que te sometí…

Vago!

Bueno, bueno déjame terminar; decidí bajar a la cocina y preparar el desayuno, revise que no estaban los rollos de canela que tanto te gustan por lo que volví al cuarto a ponerme algo de ropa para ir a la panadería.

Y que con eso?

No seas impaciente mujer déjame hablar; estando en la panadería me dispuse a pagar los rollos, saqué mi billetera, pagué y en la saludé a Tsuki sama mientras sacaba las llaves de las bolsas de mi pantalón.

Nara, al grano…

Que al subir al auto y encenderlo para venirme para la casa vi que Tsuki sama tocaba la ventana del lado del pasajero, él no sabía cómo hablarme, tartamudeaba y estaba rojo como la lava…

Pero y qué?

Cuando logro articular una frase coherente metió su mano dentro del auto extendí la mía sin entender que era lo que me quería dar.

Pero que era?

Solo logré comprender algo como- vecino se le cayó esto y con la misma se devolvió a la panadería como alma que llevaba el diablo pero al abrir mi mano entendí el porqué de la actitud de Tsuki sama y sé que cuando te lo revele me vas a matar…

Y que era?

Esto… - Shikamaru metió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón saco algo de él y se lo entregó a Temari.

QUÉÉEEE…

Calma mujer…

Como quieres que me calme vago, ahora que voy hacer… como podré volver a saludar a Tsuki sama, que pensará de mí…

Sólo creo que no deberíamos volver a frecuentar por un buen tiempo esa panadería…

Júralo que por más que ame comer los rollos de canela de ahí no me volveré arrimar ni siquiera pasaré por el frente en auto.

Ya ya mujer deja el drama…

Que deje el drama como quieres que me sienta si mi vecino todo un honorable anciano veterano de guerra, se encuentra una de mis pantaletas húmedas en medio de la panadería porque se le cayó de la bolsa del pantalón a mi marido…

Y saber que todo comenzó debajo de la mesa de un bar… FIN!

***Así era la indomable Sabaku no Temari, princesa de Suna, hija y hermana del tercer y cuarto Kazekage respectivamente; e ingeniera en plantas Eólicas; se había casado hace tres años con Shikamaru Nara, dueño de Nara`s Technology, heredero del Clan Nara de la aldea de la hoja y poseedor de un IQ superior a los 200.

Aquí traigo un nuevo fic Shikatema por supuesto, espero sea de su agrado. Este fic está dedicado a Coeli Nara gracias por tus consejos y apoyo también se lo dedico a todos los que somos amantes de esta hermosa pareja…Bendiciones!


End file.
